A Girlfriend for New Year
by Child at Heart Forever
Summary: It's New Year, and girlless Link and newly coupled Marth are having girl issues. Marth wants to show all the brawlers he has a girlfriend, but Samus has second thoughts. Link is trying to finally win over Zelda, but Pit insists on getting in the way. Can they have a Happy New Year? OLDFIC


**Another exciting oneshot by me! There's Romance, and it's a oneshot. Something's going ot go wrong if i'm writing it. Read and Review!**

* * *

A Girlfriend for New Year

Sonic tore down the hall with lights in his hands, making the corridor bright in color. Following behind him was Lucas throwing leftover tinsel from Christmas to really make it sparkle.

"Are you sure we need to do all this decorating for one little moment?" Snake grunted. Sonic was by his side in a flash and with a word -"YES!"- was gone again. Snake groaned and headed outside for a smoke until Peach caught him and called him a bad seed.

"Isn't your New Year Resolution to not smoke?" she scoffed.

"No, it's not…" Snake replied.

Peach squinted. "Don't make me take that away mister!"

Snake held his pack with protection and slithered away. Peach shook her head and went back to making New Year cookies. She was going to make sure there were a few changes around here. For now, she had to get back to her pastries. Of course, when Ness and Mr. Game and Watch strolled in, she had to give them a little sample. But when Marth came, Peach tossed a piece of frozen dough.

"Ow! My eye!" he cried.

"I don't give cookies to grown men! Now go do something about that hair and tiara of yours!"

"I am not a girl in any way, shape, or form! I can prove that because I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh no."

"I'm going to see her right now!"

"I bet she's imaginary."

"I bet you'll meet her in the New Year!"

Marth stomped off angry with Peach sighing. He stormed down the halls, annoyed, until he reached a door with the Metroid symbol. He pushed it open and found Samus in her Zero Suit reading a book. Marth couldn't help but smile.

"Hey…" he began coolly.

"You made me lose my place."

"Whoops. Maybe you'll feel a little better later."

Samus set the book down and turn her back to Marth. "Yeah, the moment when everyone realizes I'm going out with Martha. It'll be great!"

Marth's face fell. Samus' face was like stone, yet he could still sense a tiny bit of fear in her eyes. "Who cares what other people think? I know bounty hunter Samus doesn't…"

Samus realized that was she was doing. Luckily she had a back-up plan. "Well, you hate when people think you're a girl! I don't care about what people think about me; I care what they think about you."

Marth turned in one swift move, making his cape flutter behind him. "You'll be glad-" he head out the door. "-even if I have to make a scene!" Samus' face landed in a pillow.

* * *

Pit. Link's best friend, yet Link hated his guts. He and Zelda were taking down the Christmas things, and were approaching the mistletoe with care. Link knew that's when Pit would make his move, and steal his girl. He also knew if he interfered, Zelda would accuse him of attacking a friend, so that was out of the question. Link wanted to ask Marth for advice, but he had second thoughts and Marth had his own problems.

"Curse you, angel! Grr…" Link watched as the two laughed together. He restrained himself from punching a wall. Zelda noticed him and waved; Pit sent a "oh no" face. Link replied with an "Oh no you didn't!" look, and the two lunged for each other.

* * *

Marth glided down the halls, thinking about Samus. He didn't want to make her unhappy, but if the other smashers found out without him telling them, there would be a lot of problems. Then…Samus would get mad and…Marth didn't want to think about it anymore. It made him cringe. As he was idle in his thoughts, he tripped over a string of lights.

"Why are you decorating?" Marth snapped to a snickering Sonic.

"You'll see later! It'll be a pretty LIGHT moment," Sonic chortled as Marth groaned. He winked and ran off, leaving Marth in a daze.

"…I'll never understand him…"

He stood up and continued to the Main Room while the Ice Climbers were putting up the New Year in every spot they could find. All the walls were covered with silver "2009"'s. Glancing up, Marth noticed a huge clump of lights on the ceiling and could do nothing but moan.

* * *

Zelda did everything she could to pull Pit and Link apart. They were just fine one moment, and then clawing out each others' eyes the second! Link tried to sneak a sword fight into the battle while Pit put in an arrow. When they started kicking…places, Zelda had it.

"I hope you two have resolutions to stop fighting over me! Yes, I've noticed, and until you both apologize, I'm not speaking to either one!"

Pit and Link glanced at the other then both fell to the knees and begged forgiveness. Zelda went into a guffawed state, waved her hand, and left instantly. Pit blamed Link and vice versa until Pit couldn't take it.

"Urgh! You are so stubborn Link!" he wailed. "My chances are ruined now!"

"MY chances are ruined!"

"You were trying to ask her what she wanted for her birthday?"

Link was taken aback. "Her birthday?"

"Yeah…it's actually January 1, so I was trying to get a little inside info. She just said 'If I told you what it was, you'd know there would be no way you could give it to me'."

"Whoa! I forgot her birthday! How could I miss that?"

"You don't have a soul?"

Link stared at Pit for five minutes before Pit finally backed off. "Now I need to apologize then figure out what last minute present she wants."

"Go to her Link…wooo!"

Link didn't have a problem with getting away from Pit, but what he didn't know was that his gift was literally last minute.

* * *

Night crept up on the smashers faster than expected. Sonic, Lucas, and a few others had made the place look so bright and shiny it was blinding. No one really took notice when Sonic mysteriously disappeared for some dark reason. Marth brushed through the crowd, trying to get to Samus slouching in the corner. She was watching friends laugh and dance (Captain Falcon wanted a little music) and it made her jealous. It wasn't until Marth snuck up on her that she realized was now on the floor.

"Are you ready?" he asked smoothly.

"No."

Marth held up his hands in defeat. Samus raised an eyebrow. "Fine. If you don't want to do this, then you don't have too." He walked away casually as Samus looked on. Was he serious? As much embarrassment it would cause her, she didn't want Marth to leave.

"M-Marth! Wait!" Samus called suddenly, trying to follow him. Marth hid a smile.

* * *

Link shoved through innocent people to reach Zelda. She had a long face on, but slightly perked up when she saw Link. He tripped over his own two feet and landed right next to her.

"Hello Link-"

"Zelda! I'm so sorry!"

'For getting into the scuffle with Pit?"

"…that too, but I was so wrapped up in not losing you, that I forgot to get you a birthday gift!"

"My birthday?"

"Yeah…Pit said…"

Zelda raised an eyebrow, glanced at the clock, and laughed. She pulled Link closer and smiled. Before Link could get any words out, the bell suddenly rung out, and the entire room blazed in a rainbow of lights. In the same motion, Zelda pushed her lips onto Link, and Link ended up returning the kiss.

"That was what I wanted, Link."

"Oh…great!"

"By the way…Pit is a liar. He just got mad because I rejected him."

Link needed a moment to get all this info in, then stated, "That guy is no angel…I'm so stupid!" That's when the high-pitched noise was heard. Link grabbed Zelda and ran for Marth.

* * *

Samus gripped Marth arms like her own blaster. He smiled at the comfort she wanted. Her hand reached for his face and turned it toward her.

"Marth…there's no way around this. I guess I'll live with it; it won't last forever…" Samus whispered.

"That's good!" Marth replied, while getting a sneak peak at the time. He grabbed Samus, twirled her around, and bent down to kiss her as the bell tolled. Everyone around them gasped with surprise, and Samus blushed while Marth stood her upright again. Peach fainted. When Samus thought they were all going to mock, they cheered loudly.

"FINALLY, Samus got some emotion!"

"Marth isn't gay?"

"He still looks like a girl…"

Marth scowled, but was interrupted by Link holding Zelda's hand and running at them.

"Hey Link! See you've won Zelda huh?" Marth teased.

Link smirked, "Sure have! Looks like the girl's out of the suit!"

Before Marth could retort, Lin asked him if he heard the high pitched noise. The prince was about to say no, but he did manage to pick up a strange sound. Just as the four turned around, Fireworks blasted through the ceiling with a football yell of "WOOT WOOT!" from Sonic. He ran down a line of fireworks with a match, lighting them all. Lucas and Ness had to break a certain rule to light a few. The explosives literally "brought the house down". A few smashers didn't care; they were in awe at the display. Marth went to hunt down Sonic (he made a firework with Marth and Samus) but (of course) the blue hedgehog was already gone. His job was done.

Link, on the other hand, stalked Pit who was getting close to Zelda again. With a leap, Link cried, "LIAR!" and hit the floor because Pit flew away. Zelda and Samus groaned at the sight of their boyfriends. The princess then turned to the bounty Hunter.

"Samus... To tell the truth, I didn't think this would all work out…" she admitted.

"Sigh…neither did I. But now I'll never forget the look on Peach's face! Priceless!"

They both laughed. They had a whole New Year to get through with Link and Marth…if only Pit and Sonic would let them off the hook. Someday.

* * *

**Yeah, not the best, but it had to be done. I needed to make someone happy...hope you enjoyed it1 Critique me in a review! Happy New Year!**


End file.
